


I Want to be Loved Just as Much.

by LoveAtomar02



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAtomar02/pseuds/LoveAtomar02
Summary: Dream, Wilbur, and Techno are all dating. Well, what happens when Dream doesn't feel the same way with Techno and only gives his love and affection to Wilbur? How will Techno feel? And how will he spill it out to his two boyfriends?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot/Technoblade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	I Want to be Loved Just as Much.

"Hi, baby!" Wilbur and Techno walked in through the door. The tallest gave Dream a kiss on the nose and had the smaller following him before Techno even got a kiss.

But it was fine. Techno knew Dream was just excited to see Wilbur.

"I bought cookies for you, Dream. Here." Wilbur gave the boy his favorite cookies.

"Thank you!" He gave his boyfriend a big hug. Techno felt left out, of course. He wanted a hug, too!

But the cookies came from both Wilbur and Techno. So there wasn't anything to give him.

It didn't really matter, of course. He could just get a free hug! So he walked over, Dream paying no attention, and hugged him from behind.

But he was pushed away.

"Don't scare me like that!" Dream got scared...

"I didn't mean to---"

"You always mess with me." Dream got down from the chair.

"I---" Techno sighed before looking over at Wilbur who went over and gave him a hug.

"Don't be sad, okay?" Techno nodded, feeling warm in Wilbur's embrace.

♡

"Dream. Come on. Bed." Techno said, waiting for the boy to crawl in between him and Wilbur.

He can't go to sleep without his baby. He wanted his baby to cuddle with.

Though...Dream didn't like being cuddled up next to Techno. Techno would often hug him too tight, snore too loud, give him no space, make him sweat because Techno literally felt like the sun---!

"C-Can I sleep infront of Wilbur?"

It was always big to little spoon. Techno, Dream, Wilbur. But, it should be, Wilbur, Techno, Dream. The two just liked having their baby in the middle.

"You don't wanna sleep by me?" Techno asked Dream, trying to hide his sadness. 

"I just wanna be on the outside this time..." Dream didn't want to hurt Techno's feelings....it's just...he was slowly losing intrest in him.

He didn't like Techno as much as he use to.

"Alright...goodnight, baby. I love you." Techno turned the other way and slept away from the two.

What's the point in even cuddling Wilbur? It's not like he cares about Techno! He's all over Dream...

And, so, Techno's eyes filled with tears. He kept his noises low and quiet. His body shook as he cried into the blanket. His lovers were cuddling each other, sharing warmth and affection while he was on the other side of the bed, crying.

He just wanted to be loved. He wanted to be just like Wilbur. What does he have that he doesn't?

♡

Techno was just...depressed now. And did anyone notice? No. Not even his own boyfriends. They were too caught up in each other.

All the things the three did together, were now only happening between Wilbur and Dream. Such as showers, movie nights, naps, cuddling, kisses, hugs, and other things such as....'you know what'.

He was crying in the bathroom and their bedroom 24/7. He wanted affection. He wanted to be kissed and hugged and cuddled---

But no. He wasn't loved. By anybody. He got lucky with Dream and Wilbur and they slipped away because he must've done something wrong.

Was he too fat? Ugly? Loud? Annoying? 

He got all these insecurities he didn't think mattered. His laugh, body, face, voice, everything! He hated himself because his lovers didn't give him the love he wanted---NEEDED.

He loved them so much and it hurt to know he wasn't going to be loved back. He wanted them so bad. He wanted to grab them and cuddle them to death! He wanted to grab blankets and pillows and be squeezed by them. 

He wanted to be loved...

♡

"Awe, baby~!" Wilbur and Dream were snuggled up on the couch, sharing kisses and hugs while Techno sat at the end of the hallway, watching behind the wall.

It was so hard to keep the tears from falling.

It hurt so much. He couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand watching the two be all lovey dovey while he sat out and cried.

So he packed his bags.

He didn't know where he was gonna go. But he was going somewhere. 

Anywhere.

♡

It's been like three days. Three whole days! Techno was already out of the house and the two didn't even notice!

"Hey, have you seen Techno anywhere?" Wilbur asked out of the blue.

"No....why?"

"I haven't seen him in...what feels like days. I'm gonna check if he's sleeping." Wilbut got up and left the living room. "Techn---babe?" He saw no one on the bed. "Odd..." he went to the bathroom. Door is open. "Baby, I don't think he's here!" 

"Hmm? Where is he?"

"I don't know. That's the problem."

"Maybe he went on a walk."

"In the middle of winter? No."

"The store?"

"What would he need from the store?" Dream shrugged.

"Lemme call him."

So Wilbur grabbed his phone and contacted Techno's phone.

♡

Buzzzzz...Buzzzzz

Techno looked over at the screen. He had a headache and a tear stained face. He was tired and heartbroken. 

Without checking the caller ID, he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He croaked out. He was strained of energy and tears.

"I---Techno?" He more tears came at the sound of Wilbur's voice. "Baby, where are you---are you alright? You sound horrible." Dream was listening to all that was being said.

"I'm fine." Techno tried saying in a normal voice. Though, he failed.

"Baby, you don't sound okay. What's wrong?"

And Techno broke down.

"Please come pick me up..."

♡

"We want to talk to you. Tell us what's wrong? What happened? What's bothering you?" Wilbur asked Techno who sat on the couch. Dream was next to Wilbur.

"You'd be mad..." Techno cried.

"I wouldn't. We wouldn't. Come on, I want to help this situation out."

And the pink-haired boy let out all that he needed to say.

"I feel like this relationship isn't working out because you two love each other more than you love me. And that's okay. I understand. I'm ugly and annoying and you guys have the right to not love me like you love each other. I got really sad and left for days because you guys were doing all these things with each other and left me out. You were cuddling, kissing, hugging, all these things that I wanted to be apart of. Dream obviously loves you, Wilbur, more than me. He wants to sleep with you all the time and hug you and kiss you and greet you at the door---Wilbur, you love Dream more than me, too. I'm not stupid, you don't give me affection either! I want affection, too. When Dream said---the other night he didn't want to cuddle with me! He wanted to sleep with you only. He said he just wanted to be on the outside. That's okay. I just know it was an excuse to sleep with Wilbur and get away from me! I slept alone for nights, crying because I wanted to hold you guys---" Techno couldn't continue. He was a crying mess. Hiccupping and breathing irregular. 

"Baby---" Wilbur got up from the floor and hugged the crying male. Dream followed.

He felt bad for Techno. He was hurt from his and Wilbur's actions. They both left him out. He himself practically kicked him out from the whole relationship. 

Dream knew he broke it. Dream knew he was the cause of the crying mess to his right. Techno was sobbing. He couldn't breath! He was gasping for air!

Dream really thought Techno was gonna pass out. He was red and soaked with salty tears. He wanted to help Techno. What was he to do? Wilbur was already trying to get him to breathe properly. 

So, without control, Dream started crying with him.

Tears fell from Dream's eyes. He didn't want Techno to cry...

"Don't cry." He tried wiping Techno's tears, but more and more came. So he just hugged him while Dream himself cried harder.

He wanted Techno to be happier. It really does show how much he does care for his boyfriend.

He loved him. He really did.

♡

Techno was calmed down. He stopped crying. He had his breathing under control. He took ibuprofen for his headache. He was okay.

The other two just watched him try to stay awake on the other side of the couch. Techno was gonna fall asleep any minute under the huge blanket. It was Dream's favorite blanket; Wilbur walked over.

"Go to sleep, okay?" Wilbur told Techno, caressing under his eyes. The pink-haired boy of course closed his eyes. "We love you. So much." Wilbur kissed his head.

Dream crawled over to Techno's left side and snuggled up to him.

Techno was warm. Like always. But this time, he actually enjoyed the warmth.

Techno was just a warm, cuddly boy. <3


End file.
